


Perfectly, Imperfect

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: One thing led to another, that's how it always starts. It wasn't a lie though.■■■A study session turned steamy cause of feels.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 38





	Perfectly, Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable and sexy times lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

One thing led to another, that's how it always starts. It wasn't a lie though. Connor was just sitting beside Markus going over their homework and studying for an important exam, that they both ended up falling asleep on each other's shoulders. Connor ignored the warm burning coils in his stomach being so close to Markus. He loved talking to him, hearing him talk about anything and everything. 

He loved how Markus smiled with his whole being, that same smile revealing the canines he had hidden that made him hard in his pants probably one too many times. Hearing Markus' voice was like he was being drawn in by a siren whispering to him all his desires. Connor subconsciously nuzzled his face closer into Markus' neck.

Taking in his scent it was undoubtedly something very...Markus. The lingering scent of paint and something musky underneath it. Connor pulled away suddenly like Markus had burned him at his sudden realization of what was going on. He blushed hard at how cute Markus looked disgruntled at Connor's sudden movement. 

He looked at him with hooded eyes till he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Connor flushed at how hard he was. He tried to slide away from Markus only to be grabbed by the arm. Connor shuttered at the look Markus was giving him. They simply stared at one another taking everything in, their faces slowly coming closer together. 

"You want me don't you Con." Markus stated.

Connor blushed, while Markus smirked a bit. He gasped as Markus caressed his cheek, leaning into the touch with a shy nod. 

"You're so beautiful. Look at you Con." Markus touched the seem of Connor's lips, tracing the curve of his neck and jaw. 

Connor blushed hard under the praise. His cock pulsing with want in his pants, having grown uncomfortable. Connor whimpered as Markus closed into his space. 

"Can I kiss you?" Markus asked. 

Connor gasped, the man that had haunted his dreams and life, who had grown to be his friend and possibly more. Connor pulled Markus into a kiss. He moaned, feeling Markus' soft lips against his. Connor laid back as Markus crawled on top of him. Feeling Markus warmth and strong body against him had Connor's head spinning. 

They pulled apart for air, all the while Markus curled his hand into Connor's hair pulling at the curls slightly and dragging his nails across Connor's scalp. The groan from Connor's lips had Markus needy for more. To know how else could he get those wonderful noises from Connor's mouth. 

"Can I touch you Con?" Markus asked. 

His hand had trailed from Connor's side down to his hips. His thumb rubbing smooth circles across his hip. 

Connor moaned and stuttered. "Yes. Please. Markus…" 

Connor arched and shuttered under Markus' touch as he was palmed through his pants. Connor spread his legs wide for Markus wanting more, needing more. His cock twitched and leaked as Markus palmed him, his balls felt pulled tight. He was going to cum if Markus continued as he was. 

"Markus!" Connor called out. 

He pushed Markus away. The looked on Markus' face was a mix of worry and hurt. Connor pulled him close into a kiss. 

"You're okay, I'm okay. Just- close. Fuck...Markus. I need you." Connor moaned. 

Markus licked his lips, his cock twitched hard knowing how close Connor was because of him. His fingers played with the hem of Connor's pants, teasing the skin and happy trail down his pants. Markus was going to ask for permission again till Connor hastily undid his own pants and pulled out his wet, leaking cock. 

Markus purred seeing how red and needy it was, pulsing in his hand as he batted Connor's hand away. He traced and licked every spot on Connor's cock. The loud moans and groans from Connor's mouth were delightful to hear, to know he was giving Connor pleasure. That he was doing something right. Markus licked the tip of Connor's cock across the slit, the cry from Connor's lip had him hard as a board more than he was already. 

His tongue getting a taste of the pre gathered too as at the tip. Markus was slightly surprised at the taste, but hummed pleased with himself all the same. He licked and teased the tip a bit more watch Connor gasp and moan at how close he was. 

"Not yet babe. Soon…" Markus cooed. "Fuck Con, your so beautiful like this. Your balls are so tight aren't they?" 

He fondled Connor's balls as he kissed his way down to them sucking one of them into his mouth. The moan from Connor's lips was loud as he bucked his hips. Markus held his thighs tight, his hands full if Connor's meaty thighs. Markus let Connor go with a soft pop, caressing his hips and thighs. Connor was shaking so close to release, but not able to let go. 

"Markus...fuck...please...I-" Connor trembled trying to hold his release needing more from Markus. 

He gasped as Markus licked and sucked Connor into his mouth first taking the tip and sliding the rest of the way down as far as he could go. The sounds of his cock hitting the back of Markus' throat had Connor cumming in meer moments. Like a string snapping from all the tension, Connor's vision went blank as he came deep in Markus' mouth. 

Connor's heart was going a mile a minute and his voice rough moaning Markus' name. 

Connor didn't know how long it was for him to come down from his high, but he noticed his cock was still hard albeit half hard in Markus' mouth as he gently sucked at his cock still. Connor shuttered from the overstimulation as Markus toyed and teased as asshole. 

Popping off of Connor's cock, Markus gasped for air, licking his lips savoring Connor's taste. He brought their lips together letting Connor taste himself on his lips. Meanwhile his hand still teased Connor's opening, down and around the sensitive ring of muscle. 

Connor moaned into Markus' mouth rocking his hips into his lover? Boyfriend's? Hand. Connor wasn't sure what they were of course they would focused on that topic later. Connor pulled away groaning as Markus gently inserted finger into his ass finding Connor more than ready for their affair. Markus quirked a brow at Connor. 

Connor blushed. "More Markus. Please." 

Markus groaned this time hearing Connor's pleas. His cock was hard and twitching for Connor's touch. He kissed Connor soundly one last time before flipping him over gently to his stomach. His fingers instantly inserting themselves into Connor's ass. The squelched and sounds of his fingers easily going in and out of Connor's ass were too good. 

He spread his fingers wide scirroring his fingers in and out as his other hand kneaded Connor's cute little ass high in the air. Markus groaned as his neglected cock twitched at the beautiful view of Connor in front of him. He licked his lips ever so tempted till he couldn't hold back anymore. His tongue was instantly on Connor's ass licking and teasing the tense ring of muscle. The scream and moans from Connor helped motivate him as he spread Connor wide allowing more access. Markus groaned against Connor's ass as he dug deep with his tongue between Connor's cheeks. Markus moaned as he felt Connor's hand in his hair holding him in place and rutting his hips into his face. 

"Fuck! Right there! Markus...oh!" Connor babbled. 

Markus moved his hand to Connor's cock pumping and teasing his balls as he ate him out. Markus felt the pre leak all over his hand spreading it across Connor's cock. 

He reluctantly pulled away from Connor's gloriousness as he felt close. His balls tightened and cock leaked pre everywhere. 

"I'm so hard for you Con. You make me hard, your cute ass, your tongue teasing me whenever you lick your lips. All of you Con. Your mine." Markus growled. 

Connor moaned, as he blushed and nodded. "Yours. Yes, yours Markus. Fuck me Markus." 

Markus groaned deep as he felt Connor's hand palm his cock through his pants. Markus just about pulled them off to get to Connor. Markus growled as he felt Connor wrap his hand around his cock tight. Markus eased his way gently into Connor's ass, the tight heat enveloping him had his head spinning. Connor moaned and babled endlessly as Markus' big cock slipped into him inch by inch. A deep heat filled Connor as he felt Markus fill him to the brim, balls deep. Markus rolled his hips before sliding out of Connor leaving the tip and slamming back in. Markus didn't last long wrapped in Connor's tight heat, his thrusts rough and deep. He came with a shout of Connor's name on his lips, he bit into Connor's shoulder no doubt leaving a mark. Connor moaned as he came not long after from the overstimulation and feeling of Markus filling him up with his warm seed. 

Theh collaped to the floor in a tired heap. Markus was carefully not to crush Connor at least as he naturally slipped out of Connor with a thick messy pop. Connor sighed, turning over to kiss Markus at first softly in thanks then deeply completely enraptured by Markus' soft lips against his. They settled on the floor wrapped in one another, the both of them a mess. Connor in only his shirt and Markus with his own while his pants were down to his knees. 

Connor chuckled at their predicament, Markus joined him. They laughed till their sides hurt sharing kisses in between. Markus sighed before feeling a bit serious as he asked Connor a question. 

"Am I your first?" 

Connor flushed and shyly nodded. "Yeah…,but I don't want anyone else Markus. I loved it. I- I love you. I have for a long time." 

Markus was floored and felt a strange primal pride fill him. He pulled Connor into a fierce kiss in that moment. 

"I love you too." Markus muttered, caressing Connor's face again.

He remembered how they had grown up together going through the highs and lows of high school. They were thick as thieves till they entered college. While attending the same school, their different classes and schedules kept them apart. They were now in their third year and finally managed to get a class together. It was like the saying said 'longing makes the heart grow fonder' as they reunited and learned about one another again. The study session was only meant to be a studly session, but the feelings from both sides seemed to catch up to them. 

Connor wasn't complaining as he was fucked completely, more than satisfied with his experience and first time no less with Markus. He had loved and missed him from the moment they separated at the start of their college careers. It seemed Markus did too as he felt Markus' strong arms hold him secure around his waist. 

They eventually cleaned up not only themselves, but the room as they passed the time focusing on something else that wasn't school work for a while. In between they shared even more stories of their previous classes and fellow students. Markus bet that North and Josh had something going on between them, while Connor felt there was something too for Kara and Luther. A small bet placed between the two of them who would get together with who first of course. Markus could already see and hear North's reaction once she saw them both. Connor nodded clearly agreeing. 

"Its perfectly, imperfect." Connor stated, as he laid cuddling with Markus on his bed. 

Their work long since done and thankfully the room was all to themselves. 

Markus smiled. "Perfectly, imperfect. I love it."


End file.
